Stuck In The Moment
by JaydenJoker
Summary: ColbyxOC: Follow Annaleigh Eppes and her adjustment to Civilian life. Can Colby ease the adjusting? Summary sucks, I know. The story is better though. Title inspired by song.
1. Meeting Colby

This is my first attempt at a TV based series. If there is any false information, I apologize. The show Numb3rs is pretty awesome and Colby has caught my attention. Sit back and enjoy.

_Analeigh Eppes|29|Blonde|Brown Eyes|5'6"|Lieutenant in the US Army|Served 2 tours each in Iraq and Afghanistan|Injured on a convoy in Iraq; hummer exploded while in it_

Showtime

I've served tours in Iraq, I've been shot at and had a hummer explode around me. I am never nervous, except for now. Ever since I was sent home from an injury, it's been a completely different world. I wasn't trained for this kind of thing. You can shoot at me, throw grenades at me and send me into the worst places in the world. But if you put me in an office with a bunch of strangers and expect me to have a normal desk job, I lose my mind. My brothers had convinced me to take a job with the FBI, just like them. At first I had said no but they managed to talk me into it, as they always do. But I trust my brothers, so I accepted the job. Today was my first day and my nerves were out of control. I managed to get out of bed without falling over and I headed to the bathroom. Ten minutes later I came back out feeling a little better. I had picked out a red shirt, black blazer and matching pants. I checked my watch before I left the house and I had a good fifteen minutes until I had to be in. The one thing I could not get used to was the later start. I'm used to waking up at 4:00 am, not 6:00 am. I figured I would hit a coffee shop and get something to start my day. I hopped into my black Chevrolet and drove to the nearest coffee shop. I placed my order and waited patiently at a table. A few minutes later, I walked to the counter and grabbed my drink. As I went to leave, the door slammed into me and my drink landed all over me. "Oh geez, I am so sorry." I grabbed my bag off the floor and looked to see who had hit me with the door. It was the first time in a long time that someone made me speechless. "I'm really sorry about that. Bad habit I need to break. I'll buy you another one." I shook my head.

"No, that's not necessary."

"Please, I insist." I couldn't put my finger on it but the look in the man's eyes wouldn't let me say no to him.

"Well, if you insist. I really appreciate it." The man smiled at me, helping me up off the floor and cleaning up the mess. I attempted to clean my shirt off but it was useless.

"Here you go. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I just…really need to change. Today is my first day at a new job."

"Really? Where at?"

"I don't know-"

"If you should tell me? It's okay. I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Colby Granger, FBI."

"Annaleigh Eppes, and I'm starting at the FBI along with my brothers Charlie and Don." I watched his face turn to one of shock and I couldn't hold back a smile. "Would you like to finish this conversation or pick it back up at the office?"

"Finish…"

"Then follow me back to my house." Without another word, I left the coffee shop with Colby right behind me. He followed me to my house, paitently waiting as I opened the door. "Make yourself at home, even though I shouldn't be too long." I dropped my keys on the shelf next to the door and headed around the bend, sneaking a peek at Colby while he was looking around. I rushed upstairs and shed my ruined clothes with a little bit of struggle. Even though it has been a year since the accident, I still struggle with my injuries. I managed to button up my blue shirt when I heard a banging downstairs. I quickly grabbed my gun under the bed frame, one of many concealed in my house, and slowly creeped downstairs. I heard someone groaning and I tightened the grip on my gun. I wanted to call out but I knew that was always against the rules in the military. Never give away your position, ever. I moved towards the kitchen, the groaning getting louder. Now there were two voices I could hear: one groaning in pain and one cursing at the other in a low voice. I took a step further, only to have stepped on a creaky floor board. Damn, this house was a pain sometimes. I heard footsteps run in the opposite direction and I silently cursed the house. I backed into the kitchen, making sure I could see everything in front of me. I looked down next to the island and saw Colby writhing in pain. "Colby? Are you alright?"

"Should be...Damn, that hurt. This happen often?" I slowly stood back up, sensing that the attacker was close again. I put my finger up to my lips, hoping to keep Colby quiet. I quietly helped him up and started to walk towards my living room which was oddly in the back of my house. Colby drew his gun and followed behind me closely. I signaled for him to go to the right as I went to the left. I opened the door, slowly inching into the room. I turned my back to the wall which soon proved to be my downfall. I felt my gun get knocked out of my hands and something hard hit me in the face. I landed on the floor with a thud, getting a good luck at the attacker looming over me. He was about to strike again with what I saw was a metal baseball bat but I took him out at the knees before he could get his swing in. He managed to knock me back again, slamming my back into my bookcase and knocking about a hundred books on top of me. Now I was silently cursing my reading hobby. He dragged me to the living room by my hair but that didn't last long as I took out his legs from underneath him again. I kicked the baseball bat out of his hands and tried to stand him up, only to have him grab my neck and throw me into the doors behind me. As I struggled to get up, feeling old wounds come back to haunt me, I heard a knife get pulled out of a case. I looked up to see the attacker standing over me, knife in hand and ready to strike. Where the hell was Colby? As if on cue, I saw Colby round the corner. The attacker yanked me up, turned me towards Colby and held the knife to my throat.

"Don't move!"

"Shoot me and I'll kill her!"

"Alright! I'm putting my gun down, okay?" I watched Colby put his gun on the ground and slowly stand back up with his hands in the air. "You don't have to hurt her. I'm not going to hurt you, alright." It was amazing how I just met this man not even an hour ago and here he was bargaining for my life.

"Get down on the ground!" Colby obliged, slowly getting to his knees. "All the way down!" Colby obliged again, this time laying flat on the floor. The attacker tilted my head back so I could look into the eyes of his ski mask. "You're going to pay, you little bitch." I felt him flick the sharp blade across my cheek, cutting my skin and drawing blood. "Say anything to him and there will be a lot more blood than that on your floor. Get on the ground." I slowly eased myself onto the ground, only to get kicked to the ground by my attacker. My face hit the floor hard, causing my vision to blur. I turned to see Colby's face and the emotion on his face floored me, literally. I watched the attacker walk back into the kitchen to close and lock the door, ensuring that no one got in or out unless he wanted them to. "I'm going to enjoy this more than you know. Actually, Agent Granger can watch and see what I do to you." I watched as Colby was yanked off the ground and slammed into the chair in the corner, where I did most of my reading. The attacker pulled out handcuffs, securing Colby's hands to the the arms of the chair. "Say a word and I kill her."

**-FIN-**

Well that was an interesting first chapter, don't you think? I thought I'd give it a little drama, kind of like the show. Okay, it was a lot of drama and it's not done yet.


	2. Attack

Hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Sit back and enjoy.

_Recap: Colby and Annaleigh bump into each other at the coffee shop, spilling coffee all over Annaleigh. They both go back to her house only to both get attacked. Their attacker has tied Colby to a chair and is about to have his way with Annaleigh._

Showtime

"You going to tell me what they're hiding? This will only get worse for you if you don't." I shook my head, earning another slap to the face. "What are they hiding? You can't keep your mouth shut forever, Lieutenant!" I saw Colby's head pop up and his eyes widened. "Oh, you didn't know that she was a Lieutenant? You know, you don't tell your boyfriend much." I was about to say something but I decided against it. I could live with the illusion of dating Colby, he was very attractive. I watched as he grabbed something out of bag, my hands digging into the restraints in anticipation. "Let's see how long your military fortitude can last against real torture." He blindfolded me, ensuring that whatever he was planning would remain unknown to me. I jumped when I felt the familiar burn of a lighter on my arm. The feeling soon engulfed my entire arm as my attacker was running the lighter up and down my arm. "Hmm, I'm impressed. They must really have beat your ass when you were in Afghanistan." Judging by the laughter of our attacker, Colby's face must have been one of even more shock. "Would you like to know more about our Lieutenant here, Agent Granger? It seems as if you two don't talk very much." I felt my hair get yanked back and a gag get put in my mouth. "Let's see. Where shall we begin, Lieutenant?" I felt his hands across my throat and he slowly began to choke the life out of me. "You joined the Army at age 18 and requested to be put into active duty. Six months later, you were deployed to Iraq. I wonder how that must have been for an eighteen year old girl." His hands left my throat and my head fell forward as I gasped for air. "You served in Iraq for three years and then was sent Afghanistan. After a slight injury involving a shrapnel bomb, you were put back on duty in Afghanistan. Once things in Afghanistan had simmered down, you were sent back to Iraq to your old unit where you spent the last seven years until your entire unit was blown to bits in a Hummer accident. You managed to survive, only to be discharged due to injuries that would hinder you in the field. Now you're joining the FBI after a year of being a regular civilian again. Although your injuries have healed, they still seem to BUG you all the time." As he said bug, he nailed my right shoulder with a gun right on the scars from my surgery. I bit back a scream, remaining quiet and not giving the attacker any reason to let up. He continued his actions, obviously not satisfied with the reaction. I could hear the chair moving back and forth, telling me that this was obviously getting the better of Colby. I heard a slap and a very loud thud, telling me that the attacker struck Colby and knocked him to the ground. "Didn't I say be quiet or she dies?"

"I thought you needed something from her." What was Colby doing?

"You've broken the only rule I've given you. Such a shame, we barely got to know each other Lieutenant." I heard a gun cock and felt the barrel get pressed to my head. I had to act and it was now or never. I brought my leg up, kicking the attacker swiftly in the groin and hearing a reassuring thud on the floor. I pushed myself all the way back, knocking my chair to the ground and making it easier to escape the restraints. Once I was free, I pushed myself onto my feet and went after the attacker. I kicked him in the stomach, pushing him further away from his gun. I went to kick him again but he caught my foot and pulled me to the ground. I kicked him in the face, only to get the same treatment. "I guess you put up a fight, Lieutenant. This should be fun." He grabbed his knife and started to come after me. I realized his intentions and grabbed a concealed weapon, nailing the attacker in the chest with one shot. He hit the ground and I quickly stood up to follow up. I checked to make sure he was dead, and rushed to Colby.

"Are you alright, Colby?"

"Am I alright? Are you alright? You were the one that was burned, stabbed, kicked and all that. Are we going to call Don & Charlie?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute, I need to clean myself up." I went to walk towards the kitchen only to collapse to the ground for reasons I wasn't sure of.

"Annaleigh? Are you alright?" I couldn't answer him. "Annaleigh? Can you hear me?" I felt Colby prop me up in his arms and as my world went black, I stared into his very pretty blue eyes.

**Colby's POV**

"Annaleigh? Annaleigh? Please wake up. Please." I carried her to my car and was about to take off before I saw something on the front lawn. I picked up the piece of paper and couldn't believe what was on it. It read, 'We're coming after you, Lieutenant. You will pay for what you did to our brothers.' I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Don's number.

"Colby? Do you know you're two hours late?"

"I know. I'm really sorry but something came up. Look, your sister and I-"

"Anna? What happened?"

"I can't explain right now, Don. I have to take her to the hospital right now. We need people here at the house. She killed the attacker but there was a message on her lawn that indicates that this isn't over."

"A-Alright. I'll get some men over there and meet you at the hospital."

"See you, Don."

"Colby."

"Yeah?"

"You better make sure she's okay."

"I will, Don." We both hung up and I sped off to the hospital. I got to the hospital in record time, grabbing Annaleigh out of the car and rushing inside. "I need a doctor!" Seven people came running towards me and I felt a little overwhelmed.

"What happened sir?"

"Long story, very long story, short is that she was attacked. She passed out about twenty minutes ago."

"We will take it from here, sir. What is her name?"

"Annaleigh Eppes."

"And yours?"

"Colby Granger."

"Alright. We will take her into surgery and let know you when you can see her."

"Thank you very much." I took a seat in the waiting room, hoping that Annaleigh would pull through. Not just for Don & Charlie, but so I can thoroughly thank her for saving my life.

**-FIN-**

Well that was an interesting first chapter, don't you think? I thought I'd give it a little drama, kind of like the show. Okay, it was a lot of drama and it's not done yet.


	3. At The Hospital

Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. This part will be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.

_Recap: Colby took Annaleigh to the hospital after the attack._

Showtime

I was patiently waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to come back. Okay, that was a lie. I was freaking out, not knowing what was going on with Anna. Three hours later, the doctor came out and I quickly stood up. "How is she doctor?"

"She barely made it." My heart sank to the floor and I fell back into the chair.

"What...um, what's the-"

"Massive head trauma and she has re-injured her arm. Whatever happened to her, she was lucky that you were there. You can go see her but she won't respond. The effects of the sedatives haven't quite worn off." I stood up but the doctor stopped me. "I'm warning you now. The condition she's in isn't for the faint of heart."

"I can manage. Did something happen in surgery? She looked perfectly fine when I brought her into the hospital."

"She seized on the table. Then she woke up screaming your name and tried to walk out of the room. She was determined and in the midst of the episode, she lost her footing and fell into the table of surgery equipment. I've never seen anyone do that before and I've been practicing medicine for ten years. You certainly have made an impact on her." He walked away and I couldn't help but be a little confused. Hell, I was really confused. I walked to Anna's room and took a deep breath before I walked in. The doctor was exaggerating quite a bit because Anna seemed fine. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Anna...I can't begin to tell you how much I thank you. It took...a whole lot of guts to do that. And for someone you just met...I don't think I could have done it."

"Sure you could." My head popped up and I saw Anna trying to move in the bed.

"You...heard me?"

"Sure did. Even for...having grenades and a Hummer blow up around me." She coughed, situating herself so that she was comfortable.

"So...how are you doing?"

"Hurts to breathe sometimes. Can't believe that I seized on the table. I've never done that before." She groaned and my heart went out to her. "Colby."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" She smiled at me before coughing again.

"Bringing me here, waiting all that time for me. Not a whole lot of people would...do that for someone they just met."

"I felt like...we had a connection. Besides, we have a lot in common." She shifted in her bed and sat up a little more. "I should have recognized the name. You served in Afghanistan, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. How did you know?"

"Despite me being discharged, I still end up getting the deployment orders sent to me. I saw your name. I didn't realize that you were the face that went with the name. I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprised."

"Pleasantly surprised? You didn't expect me to look like this?"

"Not really. Most of the servicemen end up being big brutes that have a face to match. Or they are on the other end of the spectrum and they are scrawny, dorky looking guys. I don't usually see a lot of good looking guys. You're one of the few I've seen."

I tried as hard as I could to keep the color in my cheeks normal but it was probably pointless. "Well, thank you. I'm flattered. No offense but I didn't think that Lieutenants-"

"Lieutenant Colonel."

"But the attacker..."

"Was wrong. I was promoted a few more times before I was sent home. He must not have been paying close enough attention."

"Wow. I don't..." I didn't want to insult her but I have never seen a female Lieutenant Colonel before.

"You don't see a lot of female Lieutenant Colonels, I understand. No offense taken, Colby." She laughed but it turned into a cough and her face changed back to one of pain.

"Did anything like this happen overseas?"

"A few times. I remember one time, we were ambushed and they let everyone go except for me. I couldn't figure out why but now I know why they did it."

"Because you were female?"

"Female and the second highest rank in my unit. My commanding officer, along with the rest of my unit, died in the crash."

"You were...the only survivor?" She nodded and looked out the window. "I couldn't imagine going through anything you went through. I know that my unit, they were family. Losing everyone..." My voice faded, suddenly feeling very emotional about my own unit.

"It's something a person should never go through but it's the price to pay for keeping everyone safe back home." She grabbed my hand again and I smiled. I could get used to this. Before I could say anything else, the door opened and the rest of the Eppes family stepped in. "Hey guys. How did you know I was here?"

"Colby called. He told us what happened and we got here as soon as we could. Can I talk to you privately, Colby?" I let go of Anna's hand and smiled at her.

"Sure thing, Don. I'll be right back, Anna." I followed Don out of Anna's room and stood by the window. "What's up Don?"

"What the hell happened, Colby? Why didn't you call for back up?"

"You think I knew what was going to happen? I ran into her at the coffee shop, we started talking and she told me to follow her home. You should be glad that I did follow her. What do you think would have happened if I didn't?"

"Look Colby, I'm not saying it's a bad thing you were there..."

"Yes you are, Don. You wouldn't have asked me out here if you weren't. I understand she is your sister but you don't get the fact that I pretty much saved her life by being there." He went to say something but I stopped one. "I don't want to talk about this now, Don. I'm going to go back in there and be there for her. You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, Colby."

"Good." Because I'll be damned if I let Don ruin something that could turn into the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**-FIN-**

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Big Brother Don

Hope you all enjoyed chapter three. This part will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.

_Recap: Colby waited until Anna was out of surgery then sat and talked with her until the rest of her family showed up. Don pulled Colby aside, to yell at him, and Colby stood up for himself.  
_

**Showtime**

Time passed slowly as the Eppes reconnected with their daughter and sister, which made me feel left out. I would have left if Anna hadn't told me to stay because she felt safe with me. Charlie, Don and Allan didn't hear that, thankfully. Charlie and Allan left to grab a bite to eat, leaving me alone with Anna and Don. Don kept looking at me with skepticism in his eyes and it was starting to piss me off.

"So Anna, how did you meet Colby?"

"He slammed the door in my face and spilled coffee on me. But as you can see, I'm over that now. If it weren't for Colby, I'd be dead or being held hostage."

"I understand that Anna but there is also-"

"Yeah, I'm pretty trusting pretty fast but you know what I knew that there was something different about Colby. You're my brother, I understand the concern. But you can't baby me for my entire life." Don nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with Anna again. "Sorry about them. Ever since my mom died, they've been overprotective of me. I hope you understand."

"Of course. Don seems...tense about any thought of his baby sister-"

"I'm the middle child. Charlie is the baby."

"Oh. Well, you're still younger than him and that is what he sees."

"Yeah. I guess being in the military will make any kind of babying frustrating to me."

"Nothing wrong with that. You're treated as an equal overseas by strangers but when you get back home your family treats you differently, as if what you do isn't good enough."

She smiled. "That's very insightful of you, Colby."

I smiled, laughing softly. "Thanks. I can be insightful sometimes." She kissed my cheek and I couldn't keep the color from running to my cheeks.

"What? Never been kissed?"

"I've been kissed quite a few times, thank you very much. I just wasn't expecting that." She laughed and my legs turned to jelly.

"You okay, Colby? You seem nervous." I chuckled nervously, not noticing that I was messing with her hair. "Colby?"

"Yeah?"

"You're playing with my hair." She looked up at me with her pretty brown eyes and her smile on her face, turning my insides into pudding. There was just something about Anna that made so unbelievably happy, it was confusing. "Colby? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. You hungry? I can grab you some food, if you'd like."

"No thanks. The only thing I cannot stand, is hospital food. I feel ancient when I eat it." We both laughed and the door opened and the rest of the Eppes family walked in. "Hey guys. You fill up on this great hospital food?" I smiled at Anna's humor.

"No, we went across the street to the pizza place." I watched Anna's face drop and my heart went out to her. I squeezed her hand and motioned for her to come closer.

"As soon as you get out of here, I'll take you to whatever restaurant you want. Okay?"

"Thank you!" She threw her arms around me in a hug, which made everyone stare at us.

"I told her I'd take her to whatever restaurant she wanted to once she got out of here." All the Eppes' nodded at me, which made me feel more at ease. Don's phone rang and Anna rolled her eyes. From the sounds of the conversation, it was a work call which meant I had to leave too.

"Colby, we got a case. Let's go." Don walked out with his father and brother in tow, disregarding Anna.

"Duty calls, Anna." I smiled at her and loved the smile that she returned. "I'll come see you when I get a chance. Okay?" She nodded and bit her lip. "Something wrong?" She motioned for me to come closer so I did, not expecting what came next in the slightest. Anna softly kissed my lips, sending a heat wave through my entire body.

"Go, Colby." All I could do was nod as I tripped over my own feet out of the hospital room. I didn't get very far before Don slammed me up against the wall, snapping me out of my daydream.

"You even think about taking advantage of my little sister, and I will lay some serious hurt on you Colby." Don pushed me one last time and yelled at me to follow him when I didn't move. I rolled my eyes and followed Don out to his car. Neither of us said a word to each other and it was the only time I was thankful for silence. If Don keeps this up, I may need to take some time off from the FBI.

**-FIN-**

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon. Sorry it was so short.


	5. Late Night Check Up

Hope you all enjoyed chapter four. This part will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.

_Recap: Colby chatted with Anna and the rest of the Eppes family. Don & Colby were called on a case but Don felt the need to warn Colby about hurting his little sister again._

**Showtime**

The case Don and I were called on was really starting to get to me. The female victim reminded me too much of Anna and the way she was killed, haunted me every time I closed my eyes. While we were out on a case, Anna was released from the hospital. For the moment, she was going to stay with Charlie and Allen. It was about ten o'clock when Don told me to go home and get some rest. I wanted to go home but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The one thing stopping me: Anna Eppes. I was worried about her and I didn't want to go home without checking up on her. I drove up to the Eppes house and smiled when I saw that most of the lights were still on. I parked my car, shutting it off and heading towards the door. I was about to knock when the door opened to reveal a startled Charlie. "Sorry, Charlie."

"It's quite alright, Colby. What are you doing here this late?"

"I, um, wanted to check on Anna. May I come in?" Charlie nodded and ushered me inside. I smiled warmly at him but my eyes turned to Anna coming down the stairs.

"Colby. Not that I mind but what are you doing here this late?"

"I wanted to check and make sure you were okay." I tried to hide my yawn but it escaped from me.

"Did you just get done, Colby?"

"Yeah. Don told me to get some sleep so I was on my way home." I went for the door but Anna grabbed my arm gently.

"You are way too tired to drive, Colby. You're staying here. Come on." Before I had any chance to argue, Anna was leading me upstairs to her room. She opened the door and I was surprised to see what was hanging in her room.

"Um, Anna? Why exactly are there eagles all over your room?" I was shoved onto the bed, landing with a dulled thud.

"I loved them when I was a kid so they were everywhere. It's kind of ironic that I loved eagles and ended up becoming an Army soldier. Take off your jacket, Colby. Stay a while." She sat down next to me, turning me towards her and giving her better access to my jacket. As she inched closer to push my jacket off my arms, I smelled honeydew on her skin. "Like that?"

"Like what?"

"The honeydew. It's my body wash." She smiled at me and stood up to close the door.

"Are you sure that this is okay with your dad? I mean, this is his house."

"Technically, it's Charlie's house. Besides, Charlie and my dad are eternally grateful to you. They won't mind." I watched her unzip her sweater and throw it on the chair next to her desk. I swallowed hard and tried to will myself not to get excited at the sight of Anna in a tank top. It was pretty hard to believe she was single with the way she looked. She turned to turn the main light off and I saw the scars of an old injury.

"What happened, Anna?"

"It was during my last tour. My unit was attacked, well blown up actually. We were on our daily route when we were attacked. I watched the Humvee in front of me blow up and then I watched my Humvee get sandwiched between two different blasts." I watched her sit down on the bed next to me and I could see the hurt behind her eyes. "My unit was my family and I watched them all die around me. I keep telling myself I should have died out there but obviously, there is a bigger plan for me. You ever think like that, Colby?" I nodded and brushed some of Anna's hair off her shoulder. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep. Do you mind a little music?"

"That's cool." I kicked off my shoes as Anna walked over to her desk and hit play on her radio. I listened carefully for what song was about to play and once I heard the music, I started to smile. Before Anna could make her way back to the bed, I stood up and stood behind her.

"What are you doing, Colby?"

"My definition of dancing. Is that okay?" She giggled and nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and continued to sway with the music. As the final chorus started to sing 'I believe I can soar', I extended Anna's arms out. She laughed and I placed a kiss on her ear. She turned around in my arms and threw her arms around my neck.

"Are you trying to get me into bed with you, Colby?"

"It's your bed and you invited me. I would say, you're trying to get _me_ into bed with you." I felt Anna's fingers start to play with the hair on the back of my neck and I couldn't hold back a sigh.

"Well, damn. You caught me. Now, I guess this won't come as a shock to you." I was about to ask her what she was talking about but her lips covered mine before I could say anything. She began to push me back towards the bed, my knees hitting the edge and sending me onto the bed with Anna on top of me. She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Let's get some sleep, Colby." She rolled off me and pulled the blanket over my body. "Sweet dreams, Colby." She kissed my cheek and put her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed her forehead, wrapping my arms around her and pulling the blanket over both of us.

"Sweetest dream I have is when I'm not even asleep."

**-FIN-**

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon. If you're wondering what the song playing on Anna's radio was, it was I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly.


	6. Morning Run

Hope you all enjoyed chapter five. This chapter will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.

_Recap: Don told Colby to go home and get some rest but Colby didn't feel comfortable going home without checking on Anna. He meet Charlie at the door and when he tries to leave, Anna says he's too tired to drive and lets him sleep in her room, in her bed.  
_

**Showtime**

"Colby, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Anna above me, gently shaking me awake. "Morning, handsome." Waking up to Anna's face above me has to be the best wake up I've had in a long time.

"Morning, Anna." I sat up in bed, stretching and swinging my feet over the side. "What time is it?"

"7:00."

I groaned and threw myself back into bed. There was no way I was up at seven in the morning. I'm usually lucky if I'm not ten minutes late to work. "Damn. Why so early?"

"You can go back to bed but first you have to move." I gave her a confused look and she smiled. "I run every morning. Now could you excuse me?" I thought for a minute then smiled. I picked Anna up, bridal style, and spun her around a few times before putting her on the other side of the bed.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Judging by the look on Anna's face, she wasn't exactly expecting me to ask to join her. "Is that a problem? I mean, if it is-"

"No! Um, I just never get asked that. Sure, you can join me. I think Don has some sneakers you can borrow." I smiled as she walked out of the room and down the hall. Five minutes later, she came back with sneakers and a pair of shorts in her hands. "We can't have you running in jeans. Here are some of Don's shorts and don't worry, they have been washed. Bathroom is down the hall to the left, Colby." I nodded and left Anna in her room as I went to change in the bathroom. Five minutes later, I walked back to Anna's room to find that she wasn't in there anymore. "Let's go, Colby." I jumped slightly when I heard her behind me but still followed her out the front door. She attached her keys to her necklace and patiently waited for me to get my shoes on. Upon closer inspection, her necklace was actually her dog tags.

"You still wear them?" I motioned towards her dog tags and she smiled.

"Yeah. I don't want to forget what I've been through so I still wear them." I finished lacing up my shoe and stood up. "Ready, Colby?" I nodded. Anna took off and it took me a while before I caught up with her. When I said I was ready, that could not have been farther from the truth. It seemed like forever before we stopped for a break.

"How...do...you..." Man, I must seriously be out of shape.

"Years of practice, Colby." She put her hand on my back but because of my exhausted state, I started to fall forward. I fully expected to land face first onto the concrete and braced myself for it but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Anna's arms around me. "You're not going down, Colby. Not with me around." She threw one of my arms over her shoulders and wrapped her arm around my waist to keep me upright. "We'll walk back, okay?" I nodded, at a loss for words at how thoughtful Anna was being. We made it back to her house in one piece and she led me up to her bedroom. She gently laid me on her bed, taking off my shoes for me and fluffing the pillows behind my head. "You going to be okay while I take a shower?"

"I should be. Thank you, Anna." She smiled softly at me, grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I laid my head on the pillows behind me, lacing my hands together behind my head. I began to hear music playing softly; Anna must have turned on the radio before she left the room. It took a few seconds to realize what song was playing, a smile beginning to grow on my face when I realized what it was.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me. and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you_. _It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

The door opened and Anna walked in with a smile on her face, drying her hair with a towel. "I like your music selection, Anna." I could her see smile in embarrassment. She walked over to her radio and went to shut it off. "Don't! I was just teasing you, Anna. I really do like it." She bit her lip and sat down on the edge of the of the bed, still drying her hair. Man, I had to get her to bite her lip again. I was quite possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I just hope she wouldn't get mad at me for doing it. _  
_

**-FIN-**

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Colby at Work

Hope you all enjoyed chapter six. This chapter will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.

_Recap: Anna and Colby went for a morning run where Colby realized he wasn't in as good of shape as he thought. Anna walked Colby back to her house and helped him into bed. She took a shower and Colby told himself that he needs to get Anna to bite her lip more often because it was the sexiest thing he has ever seen.  
_

**Showtime**

Before I knew it, it was nine am and I had to go back to work. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"What's the matter, Colby? Don't want to go to work?"

"Not really. I mean, I have such great company here and at work there's Don and David." I smiled as Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. I propped myself up on my elbows and began to stare at Anna, not caring that she noticed me.

"What, Colby?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring. What is it?"

"Nothing. You're just...really pretty to look at. What do you say to dinner tonight after I get done work?"

"I don't know..."

"Please? I promised that I would take you anywhere you wanted to go anyway. Unless you don't want to, then that's fine."

"I'd love to, Colby." I turned around so fast my neck cracked. "Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt." I went to say something but her hands traveled faster than my brain.

"What are you..."

"Getting the kinks out before you go to work. That okay?" I nodded, only to get my face shoved into mattress as Anna straddled my hips. She worked her hands underneath my shirt and rubbed all the tension out of my back and shoulders. In one particular spot on the small of my back, she pushed her hands a little harder, earning a groan from me."That feel good, Colby?" I mumbled something into the mattress and Anna laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, Colby." She continued to work the stress out of my body, earning moans and groans when she pressed harder into the muscle. Anna continued to massage my back until I felt her place a small kiss between my shoulders and climb off me. I sat up and turned towards Anna.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Well, I have to keep you relaxed for our date tonight." I smiled at Anna and stood up.

"I guess I better go home and change so the guys don't say anything." Anna just shook her head and followed me to my car. "I'll call you when Don decides to let me go, okay?" She nodded and I went to get in my car but she stopped me. "What?" Without warning, Anna pushed me up against my car and gave me a deep kiss. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight, Colby." I watched Anna walk back into the house with a smile on her face, making a smile appear on my own face. I hopped into my car and headed towards my own house to change. I changed relatively quickly, brushed my teeth and headed to my car to head to work. Work seemed to take entirely too long. Maybe it was because I was anxious for my, for lack of a better term, date with Anna but I could not sit still. Whatever needed to be done, I made sure it got done which surprised everyone around me. David walked up to me and slapped me on the back.

"Hey, Colby. You feeling okay, man? You're never usually this...productive."

"That's bad?" David laughed and went back to his desk.

"No, it's just different. Maybe suspicious, even."

"Whatever, David." Surprisingly, work went by rather quickly and before I knew it, Don was tapping on my shoulder.

"Get out of here, Colby. I hear you have a date with Anna tonight." I sighed and tried to block out David's laughter.

"No wonder you were working so fast, Colby." David walked over to me and slapped me on the back again.

"Do you know that hurts slightly, David? Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." David and Don gave me a handshake and I headed to my car. Once I got home, I quickly changed into a pair of khakis and a light olive green button down shirt. While I was in the bathroom, my phone rang. I quickly sprayed some cologne on and ran to my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Colby."

"Anna."

"We still on, Colby?"

"Definitely. I should be heading out in about five minutes."

"Alright. I should be ready by then. See you when you get here."

"See you." I hung up my phone and checked myself before I went to my car. I drove quickly to Mr. Eppes' house, where Anna was staying, and parked out front. After I shut my car off and took a deep breath, I walked up to the door and knocked. Alan answered the door and I smiled. "Hello, Mr. Eppes."

"Please, Colby, call me Alan. Come in." I nodded and followed Alan into the house, closing the door behind me. "Anna should be down any minute. Can I get you anything before you two head out?"

"No thank you."

"Nervous, Colby?"

I laughed. It didn't surprise me that Alan saw right through my facade. "I am, actually."

"Don't be. Anna is harmless, as long as you are on her side that is." I laughed again.

"Don't laugh, Colby. He's telling the truth." I turned my head to see Anna coming down the stairs and I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. She was wearing a dark green off the shoulder dress with a pair of black gladiator sandals. "You ready, Colby?"

"Yes. Anna, you look great."

"Thank you, Colby. You look pretty good yourself." I watched Anna walk over to Alan and give him a hug before turning back to me. "Let's go, Colby." She gently grabbed my hand and led me towards the door.

"Where to, Anna?" Anna looked at me as if I was insane. "I told you that I would take you wherever you wanted. Choose." I watched Anna think some things over in her head and then she smiled at me. "You like Greek, Colby?"

**-FIN-**

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	8. The Date

Hope you all enjoyed chapter seven. This chapter will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.

_Recap: Colby left Anna's company to go to work and he certainly does his share of work, earning looks of confusion from his co-workers. Don lets Colby leave early so he can go on his date with Anna.  
_

**Showtime**

"Greek? Can't say I've ever gone after Greek but I'm willing to try something new." _Anything for you, Anna._

The smile on Anna's face was breathtaking. "Alright, then. I know of a good place I used to go to with my dad before I joined the Army. I heard it's still open and still good. Come on." I let Anna lead me to my car, but not before I opened her door before heading to the driver's seat. Anna gave me directions to the Greek restaurant and we were there in no time. We parked, shut off the car and headed into the restaurant. We were seated quickly in the back, at a table with one candle in the middle that gave the table a very romantic feel to it. The waiter took our drink order and disappeared to the back.

"What attracts you to this place, Anna?"

"Besides my weak spot for Greek food?" I laughed and nodded. "It's very...homey. When I was a kid, I couldn't wait for dinner because that was when everyone would get together and we would all be one big family. Even when I was overseas, I couldn't wait for meal times where everyone would get together. It's a weakness, I guess."

"I don't think it's a weakness, Anna." She looked at me with what looked like hope in her eyes. "I honestly don't think it's a weakness."

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Colby." She grabbed my hand across the table and smiled at me. I was about to respond but the waiter came back, wanting to take our order. I hadn't looked at the menu, so I looked at Anna for help. "You like lamb, Colby?"

"I guess so."

"Then go with that, Colby." I smiled and ordered some roasted lamb dish while Anna ordered a meatball dish. The waiter left with our menus and we were left alone again. There was some bread on the table so I helped myself to a piece. "I heard you did a tour in Afghanistan, Colby."

"I did."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Define interesting." She gave me a look and I laughed. "A couple of Humvees were blown up and if it wasn't for my old Army buddy, Dwayne Carter, I wouldn't be sitting here today."

"You were stuck in the Humvee?"

"Yeah. There was a piece of metal wrapped around my arm so I couldn't move. Thanks to Dwayne, I made it out of there before anything bad happened."

"Is he one of those guys that has the mindset of 'I saved your life, now you're indebted to me forever'?"

"I don't think so. He hasn't asked me to do anything too out-there."

"Yet." I looked up at Anna and she just smirked at me. We chatted a bit more before our food came and to be honest, the food looked delicious. I immediately dug in; guess I was hungrier than I thought.

"Wow."

"I came here for years and have yet to be underwhelmed by their food."

"I can see why you come here, Anna." The next sentence came out of my mouth before I could stop it. "We should make it a regular thing." I immediately looked down at my plate as soon as the words came out of my mouth. _Moron! You shouldn't have said that. Now, she will think you're a creep._

"Hmm. We should." I began choke on the piece of lamb in my mouth. "Colby? You okay?" I nodded as I managed to get the piece of lamb down my throat, followed by some water.

"You mean it?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"We just met a few days ago. Now that I think about it, I sounded like a creeper when I said that."

"You did not. Don't worry about it, Colby. I trust you and besides, you're more than just a pretty face."

"Are you only saying that because I saved your life?"

"No. I mean it." We finished our meal in relative silence and waited patiently for the waiter and the check. "You want dessert, Colby?"

"From here?"

"No." I looked up at Anna who had this mischievous look on her face. "What do you say?" The waiter came back and asked if we wanted any dessert.

"No dessert. Just the check, please." The waiter hands me the check and I immediately pull out my card. The waiter took off with my card and the bill, and came back with a pen so I could sign the bill. I signed the bill, after writing the tip in, and escorted Anna back to the car. "So, what exactly is this dessert?"

"A surprise. Come on."

"What about the car?"

"We don't need it. Come on." Anna grabbed my hand and led me down the street.

"Anna, where are we going?" Anna stopped in front of a small ice cream parlor. "Here?"

"Yes." Anna let go of my hand and got in line. "You coming?"

"Uh, yeah." I quickly got in line behind Anna, not like there was a crowd there, anyway. Anna ordered a strawberry ice cream cone with sprinkles and she stood back. I ordered a twist cone, with chocolate sprinkles. I paid the man for both our cones and led Anna over to a picnic table with a single candle on it. "So, why this place?"

"Best ice cream I've ever eaten. I figured I'd share it with you." I took my first taste of my ice cream and it was delicious.

"Wow. That's amazing."

"Told you. But that's not the only reason I come out here."

"What's the other reason?"

"Look up." I looked up and saw the amazing view of the stars.

"Wow. It isn't every day you get a view of the stars like this in LA."

"Nope." I looked over at Anna and smiled. She was looking up at the stars and the light from the candle was reflecting off her skin in a way that set something off inside me. I held my ice cream at bay, turned Anna's face towards mine and gave her a very passionate kiss. I could tell that I caught Anna off-guard and it only made me smile into the kiss. If it wasn't for the need for air, I never would've pulled away but I had to. I looked at Anna and smiled as she tried to catch her breath. "Wow, that was amazing."

"Tasted pretty good, too." We both laughed and continued our ice cream in silence. When we finished our ice cream, we threw our trash away and headed back towards the car. "So, now what?"

"I know you have work tomorrow so you decide." I looked at Anna one more time before making my decision.

"Would you like to spend the night with me, Anna?"

**-FIN-**

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	9. Anna's Answer

Hope you all enjoyed chapter eight. This chapter will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Also, I know next to nothing about Colby's residence so I'm just guessing at this point. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Colby and Anna went on their date to a Greek restaurant. Anna took Colby to a small ice cream stand for dessert. Colby asked Anna if she wanted to spend the night with him._

**Showtime**

"Well? What do you say?" I patiently waited for Anna's answer, well sort of. Sure, I looked calm but on the inside I was freaking out and certain that she was going to say no.

"I'd like that, Colby." I let out a sigh of relief, earning myself a laugh from Anna.

"Would you like to swing by your house to get some things?"

"I should be okay. Let's just go." I smiled, led Anna back to my car and took off towards my house. I parked in the driveway, shut the car off and rushed to let Anna out of the car. "I'm glad chivalry isn't dead, Colby."

"Me too. Let's go." I led Anna inside, turning on the lights as I entered the main room. "It isn't much but it's still home." I threw my keys on the counter and stood back for Anna to get a good look at my place. "You seem surprised, Anna. Didn't expect I would live so clean?"

"It's not that. I thought it would be...bigger."

"Why?"

"I do not know." Anna looked back at me and I couldn't help but smile. "You tired at all, Colby?"

"Just a little. Those cases take a lot out of me."

"Let's go lay down, then." I nodded and led Anna towards my bedroom, checking to make sure it was clean before I let her enter it. "Nice room, Colby." I just smiled and shook my head. My room was as plain as they come so I knew Anna was being a little sarcastic.

"Let me grab you some clothes and we can lay down." I grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants out of my drawers and handed them to Anna.

"Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left." Anna nodded, left the room and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. I quickly changed into some sweats and a tank top and flopped down on the bed. As soon as I laid down, I could feel my eyes get heavy.

"Colby?" I turned my head towards the door and I swallowed hard. I could definitely get used to the way Anna looked in my clothes. "More tired than you thougt you were?" I just nodded and yawned. Anna crawled into bed next to me and I tensed up. As much of a ladies man I professed to be to David, it had actually been a while since a woman was in bed with me...in any way. "Are you alright, Colby?"

"It's...been a while since I had a woman in bed next to me."

"Ah. I have the same problem, only with men. Being in Iraq and Afghanistan, as I'm sure you would know, fraternization is kind of frowned upon." I nodded my understanding. "So I've slept alone ever since I joined, which was when I was nineteen so that would make it ten years."

"Wow. That's just a little bit longer than me." We laughed and I began to relax a little bit.

"Yeah. I haven't really been looking since I've been home so it's still just me."

"I've done my fair share of looking but still no luck."

"No luck for you, Colby? I think you're being modest." I laughed.

"What does that mean, Anna?"

"That needs an explanation?" We both laughed that time.

"I guess not." I yawned again. "I guess I was more tired than I thought I was."

"It would appear that way." As soon as my head hit the pillow, my eyes were closed and I was fast asleep. Just before I completely drifted into deep sleep, I heard Anna say 'Sweet dreams, Colby'. She didn't know that the sweetest dream I have was when I'm wide awake.

**-FIN-**

Yes, I ended it like that. Why? Because I'm a dork. I apologize for the wait and the length. Next chapter will be up soon. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	10. Morning With Anna and A Call From Don

Hope you all enjoyed chapter ten. This chapter will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Also, I know next to nothing about Colby's residence so I'm just guessing at this point. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Colby and Anna went on their date to a Greek restaurant. Anna took Colby to a small ice cream stand for dessert. Colby asked Anna if she wanted to spend the night with him and she agreed._

**Showtime**

I woke up to my alarm going off and I quickly realized that there was someone laying next to me. I groaned and stretched, careful not to hit Anna laying next to me. "Morning, Anna."

"Morning, Colby. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time. How about you?"

"Best sleep I've ever had."

"Really?"

"You've got to remember that I've been conditioned on those cots the Army supplies us with overseas." I nodded, feeling slightly dumb. "Do you usually eat breakfast?"

"I'm usually late so not really."

"What time do you have to be in?"

"Nine." Anna looked at the clock and smiled.

"Let's get you some breakfast then." I watched Anna practically bounce out of my bedroom but my smile disappeared when my phone started to ring. Strange, I wasn't late or anything and I knew that I didn't have to be in until nine. I checked the caller-id: Don Eppes. I answered the phone without trying to sound sleepy.

"Hello?"

"Where's my sister, Granger?"

"Here, with me. Why?"

"I thought I told you to leave her alone."

"She's a grown woman, Don. I can't help if she wants to spend time with me and I'm not about to tell her what she can and cannot do. You shouldn't do it either."

"I'm her brother, it's different."

"No, it's not. One way or another, you're trying to control her and that isn't right. It will blow up in your face, I will tell you that right now."

"That a threat, Granger?"

"No. It's an educated guess but if you don't want to believe me, that's fine too."

"Listen to me because I'm not telling you again: stay away from Anna." I clenched my fists, feeling my anger rise the more Don talked to me.

"Last I checked, I was the one actually helping Anna not you."

"You know what, how about you take some time off so you can figure out how to think straight again?"

"Sounds great." I hung up the phone before listening to any more of Don's bullcrap.

"You okay, Colby?" I looked up at Anna and shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"It's Don." Anna rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "He seems to think that with me helping you, I'm trying to take advantage of you after your accident. Since he won't believe me, I believe I've just been suspended until I agree with him." I heard Anna scoff and I half-smiled. "What?"

"Don is an idiot, just so you know."

"I've been told before, trust me. I guess he's trying to look out for you."

"Ha. He just hates it when I get play and he doesn't." I laughed at Anna's way of putting her brother's 'over-protectiveness'.

"You really think that's what it is?"

"Absolutely. Don always hated it when I had someone after me, especially in high school. It hurt his ego, let me tell you. He wouldn't talk to me for weeks if I had some guy talking to me while there were no girls talking to him."

"I can see Don doing that."

"Yeah. Can someone say 'fragile ego'?" I choked on the orange juice I was currently drinking. "What? It's true, Colby." I wiped my mouth off and smiled at Anna.

"I know it is. It's why I laughed."

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be up soon. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I apologize profusely for the short length. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	11. Disregard Don

Welcome back for chapter eleven. I apologize for wait. This chapter will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Also, I know next to nothing about Colby's residence so I'm just guessing at this point. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.  
**Warning:** This chapter will contain some mature content. Viewer discretion is advised. Carry on.

_Recap: Colby and Anna spent the night together and in the morning, Colby received a very angry call from Don. Colby told Don that his over-protectiveness will blow up in his face. Don countered with telling Colby that he should take a few days off to get his head straight. Anna told Colby that Don had a fragile ego and he quickly agreed with her._

**Showtime  
**

"So he told you to take a couple days off to get your head straight?" I nodded as I started to eat the breakfast Anna had made. "So that means you're free, right?" I laughed and nodded again. "We should find something to do." I looked at Anna as she drank her juice, winking at me over the top of her glass. I swallowed hard and tried to maintain some kind of composure.

"We should." Anna walked over to me, smirking at me the entire time and I could feel my throat go dry. Anna wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me over my shoulder.

"Have anything in mind, Colby?" I swallowed the food in my mouth and instantly looked down. Sure, there was that _one_ thing I wanted to do but I didn't want to seem to eager. Anna's hands traveled down my chest, feeling the muscles there and I felt my whole body shudder. "You okay, Colby?"

"Yeah." My eyes fluttered closed as Anna's hands moved even further down my chest, towards the waistband of my sweatpants and then back towards my shoulders.

"Is there something wrong, Colby?" I just shook my head as Anna's hands slid underneath the top of my shirt and down my chest.

"Not at all." Okay, that sounded less high-pitched in my head. I gasped as Anna's fingers ghosted over my nipples and I could hear her laugh softly behind me.

"I hope I'm not doing anything to make you uncomfortable." I swallowed hard as Anna pressed her fingertips into my chest and slowly dragged them up towards my neck.

"Not at all. I just...hope that you know what you're doing."

"What exactly am I doing, Colby?"

"Slowly, turning me on."

"Well, good. That's what I was aiming for so I guess do know what I'm doing." Anna tilted my head backwards and pressed her lips to mine, making my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest. Anna pulled away and I made a small whine of disappointment. I heard Anna chuckle behind me and I was about to defend myself when Anna pulled me out of the chair to pull me down the hallway.

"Anna. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Yeah because that tone means nothing." Anna laughed again and it sent chills down to my toes. Anna pulled me close to her, her hands sitting on my hips and inching further south. My breath hitched as Anna slowly dragged her nails across the sensitive skin just above my crotch. "Anna..."

"What?" I licked my lips, trying to bide time to figure out what I was going to say. "Slowly reaching that breaking point, Colby?"

"You could say that."

"Why not just break?" I swallowed hard as Anna's hand dipped under my waistband and slowly started to work it's way further into my pants. I gasped as I felt her hand close around my member.

"This...isn't..."

"It's not, Colby?"

"I don't...know. Just don't...stop." Anna smirked and continued to stroke me in my pants. My legs started to tremble, causing me to fall into the wall behind me.

"I have no intentions of stopping, Colby. Don't you worry." I swallowed hard, gasping even more as Anna sped up her pace on my member. I moaned softly and I heard Anna giggle. "Maybe we should move to the bed, Colby. Your legs are looking a bit weak." All I could do is nod and let Anna lead me over to my bed. I felt myself fall backwards onto my bed and Anna wasted no time in picking up where she left off. My eyes fluttered closed as Anna rubbed me through my boxers, making me harder than I have ever been in my life. I felt Anna push my shirt up to my arms so I lifted myself up and let her take off my shirt. Anna kissed up my chest to my face and captured my lips in a kiss that I had been practically begging for. Anna went to pull away but I held her in place by grabbing her face, not wanting the kiss to end. I moved one of my hands down Anna's body to the bottom of her shirt, tugging at it slightly and hoping that Anna would get the hint that I wanted her to take it off. Anna licked my lips before pulling away to take off her shirt, sliding it up and over her head before throwing it across the room. I sat up, unable to resist the urge to touch the hard earned muscle of her abdomen. I kissed her every inch of skin I could see, earning soft sighs from Anna as my hands roamed up her back while I kissed her front. My eyes traveled over her skin and noticed a tattoo on each hip. Upon closer inspection, they were two eagles with their wings stretched out. "I see you found my tattoos, Colby."

"I did. They're amazing." I inched her shorts down and kissed each eagle, making Anna gasp.

"Bet you didn't see the ink on my back."

"I saw you in a tank top the other night but I didn't see anything."

"That's because the lights were low." Anna looked up at the lights and looked back at me. "Your lights are brighter than mine. Take a look." Anna turned around and I saw the ink that she was talking about. Man, it was impressive. She had a bald eagle spreading it's wings across her shoulder blades, clutching an American flag in one claw and a group of dog tags in the other claw. I gently traced the outline of the eagle, which made Anna arch her back into my touch.

"You like that?" Anna nodded and I considered doing it again but instead I opted to turn her around and kiss her again. Anna moaned in my mouth and I could feel her slip her hand back into my sweats. I gasped when her hand closed around my member and squeezed. "Anna...I want..."

"Want what?"

"You. Please." Anna pulled my sweats off and I felt my heart rate quicken.

"As you wish, Colby."

**-FIN-**

Next chapter will be up soon. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
**Side Note:** If you ever get a chance to look up the song Adulte & Sexy by Emmanuel Moire. I listened to it while I wrote this. : )


	12. Closer To Anna

Welcome back for chapter twelve. This chapter will also be in Colby's point of view. Sit back and enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC and idea. Also, I know next to nothing about Colby's residence so I'm just guessing at this point. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.  
**Warning:** This chapter will contain mature content. Viewer discretion is advised. Carry on.

_Recap: Anna was trying to give Colby ideas on how to spend his day off and things started to get hot and heavy between the two.  
_

**Showtime  
**

I flipped us over, pinning Anna to the bed and giving her a powerful kiss. I hooked my fingers into the shorts she was wearing and slid them down her legs. I slid off my own shorts and went for my end table, pulling out the drawer to look for something. Anna latched her lips on my neck and I struggled to pull a condom out of the drawer with Anna's distraction. I returned my attention to Anna, kissing her neck as I ripped open the condom package. I continued to kiss Anna's neck as I rolled the condom on my straining erection and positioned myself at her entrance. "Are you ready?" Anna nodded and I slowly pushed inside of her, gasping at how warm and tight she was. I slowly inched of Anna until I was fully sheathed inside of her. I paused for a moment, letting Anna adjust to my size but it seemed as if she had other plans.

"Move, Colby. Please." I simply nodded and slowly started to move in and out of Anna, creating a slow and steady rhythm. The little gasps that Anna was making were turning my mind to absolute mush, fogging my mind and making me pick up my pace. I leaned down and claimed Anna's lips in a passionate kiss. I pushed in deeper and Anna gasped, breaking the kiss. "Colby." I absolutely loved the way that Anna moaned my name; it drove me absolutely crazy. I wrapped one arm around Anna's waist and planted the other next to her head, giving me enough leverage to push deeper inside of her. She gasped and threw her head back. She kissed my hand and grabbed at my other arm, her nails digging into my skin and making fingernail indents in my forearm. Anna wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in even closer and I moaned at the new sensation. I was getting close but I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Anna, I'm getting close."

"Me too, Colby." Anna wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for another kiss. I felt her tighten around me and that was all I needed before I spiraled into my orgasm. I filled the condom and slowed my pace down as my orgasm subsided. I pulled out of Anna and rolled on my back, trying to catch my breath. I pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trashcan next to my bed. I grabbed a dirty t-shirt and cleaned myself off before rolling over to check on Anna. "Wow, Colby."

"Wow?"

"That was amazing."

"Most definitely. I just hope I didn't cross any boundaries between us."

"Don't worry, Colby. We're just fine. Besides, it's not like you didn't treat me to dinner already." Anna winked at me and I laughed.

"I guess that's true."

"There ya go. No worries." Anna kissed my cheek and reached on the floor, grabbing one of my t-shirts and putting it on. She rolled out of bed and I gasped when I saw how sexy she was in my shirt. "Be right back, Colby." I nodded and watched Anna walk to the bathroom, entranced by how she looked in my shirt. When she was out of view, I flopped back on the bed and started to think about what just happened. Sure, Anna thought it wasn't a big deal but I did seeing as we're going to be working together. I groaned when I thought about working with Don again. For some reason, he was acting like something was thoroughly shoved up his butt and that was just because I was hanging around his sister. Anna came back and laid in bed next to me, immediately curling up beside me. "Still hungry, Colby?"

"Did we even eat?" Anna laughed.

"I don't think we did, Colby. Would you like to eat some breakfast?" I smiled and kissed Anna on the cheek.

"I'd love some breakfast." I grabbed my pants off the floor and the two of us walked to my kitchen so Anna could make some breakfast. She managed to find some eggs and bacon, frying them to perfection and serving them to me at my kitchen table. "Thank you, Anna. I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, Colby. I just wish I could be at my house because the stove is a bit less tempermental than yours." I laughed and tried not to choke on the egg in my mouth.

"Mine doesn't get used that much use."

"It's fine. My house is a crime scene, I think, so using the stove would be a bad idea right now." We both laughed and Anna sat down with me with her own plate of food. "Besides, I'm glad I could be here with you." I smiled and we started to eat breakfast in silence.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this one. I apologize for the wait. I was a little stuck on this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. : )  
**Side Note:** If you ever get a chance to look up the song Adulte & Sexy by Emmanuel Moire. I listened to it while I wrote this. : )


End file.
